The Stranger
by Strawberryluv32
Summary: Like everyday Erin takes her dog a walk along the empty beach with no one ever in sight. Today how ever Erin finds an injured man laying in the grass. Grimmjow. As a storm forms Erin is forced to take care of Grimmjow herself. Later finding out that he is an arrancar. will something bloom?


"Angel, come on" Erin called. The beach was empty  
apart from Erin and her husky 'Angel'. The wind threatened to take her off her  
feet, the cold was deadly. Erin glanced up and the dark sky, it struggled to  
hold the rain in. a storm was brewing and she was out taking her pesky dog a  
walk.  
"Damn it Angel, its going to rain" Erin called again, more stern this  
time, Still Angel ran a head. Refusing to return to her owner. Suddenly she  
stopped, sniffed the air then darted of towards a gathering of waist high  
grass.  
"Erin called her a few more times, still Angel did not come. 'I have  
no idea why I called you Angel, you sure aren't one' Erin thought stalking off  
to where Angel ran. As she got closer she could hear her growling,  
"Ah Angel  
leave what ever it is you found the poor animals probably had a heart attack by  
now" Erin whined.  
Erin continued shuffling towards the grass. A she hit the  
border the clouds surrendered letting the water pore. Sulking Erin staggered  
through the grass towards the growling expecting to find a rabbit hole of some  
poor animal trying to hide. What she saw though was very unexpected and  
surprised her so much so she stumbled back falling over a loose rock.  
A man  
badly injured laid unconscious in front of her. He wore a strange mask, it  
looked like a jaw on the left side of his blood covered face. Her eyes travelled  
down his almost naked body stopping at t black hole in his stomach. It took a  
while for her brain to register what her eyes were seeing.  
The whole time  
Angel growled furiously at the him. Finally Erin's brain caught up. She bent  
over the still body checking for a pulse not really expecting to find one but  
she did. It was faint but present. How can he be alive she thought.  
Erin  
rummaged through her pockets hoping to find her mobile phone.  
"Damn it" she  
growled when her fingers came up empty. She quickly attached the pink lead to  
Angels collar. Once Angel was secure round her wrist she lifted the man up,  
carefully. She need to get him inside where it was warm and dry. And where her  
house phone lived.  
It took most of her strength to carry him to her house.  
The only one for miles. The weather worsened now there was thunder and lightning  
and the wind picked up. Erin paused at the bottom of her stairs to catch her  
breath before the last leg to her spar room. There he would be comfy. Not that  
he could tell being unconscious. She untangled the lead from around her wrist  
letting Angle go  
Her legs shook as she placed her foot on the first stair.

"Not far now" she mumbled to herself.  
Finally she made it to the clean  
spar room, that's never been used. Erin laid him down gently then dashed down  
stairs to her house phone placed in the hall. When she lifted up the receiver  
the was no dial tone. Erin put it back down the lifted it again still nothing.  
She rummaged through a pile of junk mail looking for her mobile.  
"Ah shit,  
no signal" Erin screeched. Erin took another glance out the window.  
The  
weather seemed to worsen even in that small space of time.  
Erin ran up  
stairs again, panicking now. That's all she wanted a stranger dead in her spar  
room. People really would freak out.  
"What to do what to do" she chanted.

" don't move" she ordered to the uncurious man who clearly could hear her of  
move anyway.  
She ran down stairs again. Placing a pot on the stove she  
turned it on and filled it up with water.  
"Guess I'll have to clean him up  
myself"  
Erin walked into her down stairs toilet to the medicine cupboard. She  
took out bandages she would need plenty of those, pain killers just in case she  
did actually wake up and wound disinfectant. When she returned to the pot the  
water had started boiling. She poured it into a large clear bowl, then topped  
that up with cold water. That all he need more burns she thought. She placed all  
the items into a shopping bag along with a new cloth then lifted the  
bowl..  
It took her a while to reach the door to the room where he lay. She  
didn't want to spill the water.  
"Good boy" She mumbled.  
Erin pulled up a  
chair and unpacked her bag. She then disappeared again into her own room. Routed  
round under her bed for a sowing kit. Once her fingers traced over the old  
fashioned box she dragged it out, then head back to the man.  
Erin checked his  
pulse again.  
"Still alive" she sighed with a bit of relief.  
Erin began  
cleaning. Gently rubbing the damn cloth over his beaten skin. Some wounds  
continued bleeding as soon as she cleaned it more blood would appear. She need  
to seal the wounds quickly. He would only end up bleeding to death is she  
didn't.  
She poured some of the disinfectant on to the end of a thick needle  
that already had thick thread attached to it which she also put disinfectant on.  
Carefully, flinching every time she pierced his skin she sewed up the worse of  
wounds. The others would heal on the own. Then she pulled out another cloth,  
pouring more disinfectant on to it she wiped over all the wounds.  
"Thank god  
he's unconscious" she spoke out loud.  
Once she had finished that she wrapped  
him up in bandages. Erin tried to remove the strange mask he wore but she  
wouldn't she didn't want to yank it off so she just left it there.  
Still  
shaking Erin put everything on the bedside table. She might have to use it  
again. She then went into the hall and opened the door to a small storage room  
which was filled with bed sheets and stuff she even had an old pile of men's  
clothing. He brothers stuff that she thought might come in handy. Which it has.  
She pulled out a pair of track suit trousers and unopened pack of boxers and  
t-shirt. Erin also lifted some bed sheets and duvet covers. The one's the  
strangers laying on was covered in blood. Erin walked back into spar room and  
began lifting the man. She placed him on the other side of the double bed.  
Trying to avoid looking at any part of the man's body she replaced the torn  
blood covered clothes with the clean one's she had. Then she took of the bed  
sheet. The blood had seeped through to the duvet.  
"Ah damn, what now?" she  
asked herself. Pausing for a moment she thought about how she would move him so  
she could flip the duvet round. Finally she decided just to place him on the  
floor. Which she did as carefully as she could. Erin continued with the  
cleaning. Then placed him back in the bed. She put the duvet cover over him. It  
was sure to get cold. Then she closed the curtains and headed down  
stairs.  
Her hands where full the bed clothes and his unusual clothing.

"Angel you being a good girl?" She called.. Angel danced round her feet  
waggling her fluffy tail.  
"Take that as a no then" Erin smiled.  
Erin put  
everything down on the floor in front of her washing machine that lived in a  
small laundry room.  
While the blood soaked stuffed washed she put herself  
some dinner on. Her tummy thought her throat was cut she was so hungry. While  
her chicken curry cooked she put some frozen chicken into a microwave and set it  
to defrost.  
"Angel I think you eat better than me" she sighed staring at he  
ready made empty curry pack. "Only the best for you huh" she smirked. Angel  
wagged her tail at her owner she was a spoilt dog but most of the time she was  
well behaved. Though Erin often wondered who was the boss between them.

Suddenly the microwave dinged. The chicken was ready. Erin took it out and  
placed into the bright pink dog bowl. Angel scoffed in down while Erin stood  
stirring her curry. She put a pack of rice into the microwave and waited. After  
three minutes the microwave dinged again. She poured the packs contents on to a  
plate and poured the curry on to that.  
Erin sat down at the table placed in  
the middle of her larger kitchen and began eating.  
For three days she  
repeated the process of cleaning the strangers wounds. Every morning. It became  
an easy routine now. And he knew what she was doing.  
Erin began unwrapping  
the day old bandages. Suddenly before she could blink she was being held up  
against the wall by the stranger. She gasped from the shock. The speed he moved  
was inhuman. She could feel her heart beat racing and her body heating up.  
Suddenly he stumbled back from the pain in his chest. Where the worse wound took  
over.  
Catching her breath she flopped down on the ground. The suddenly  
intake of air made he cough slightly.  
"Who the hell are you?" he asked still  
clutching his chest. His voice was husky weak.  
"My names Erin" she stuttered  
in reply. Erin stood up and cautiously walked over to him. She help him back to  
the bed. He didn't complain and let her lead.  
"Do you know what happened?"  
Erin asked sitting down on her chair.  
"Where am I?" he asked ignoring her  
question  
"My house" Erin replied dully.  
"What the hell am I doing here?"  
He snapped. Erin frowned at his rudeness.  
"I found you on the beach" Erin  
answered. "You don't remember anything, Can you tell me your name?"  
"How can  
you see me?" he asked. His voice was becoming clearer. Less weak  
"What do you  
mean how can I see you, I'm not blind" Erin pointed out whilst thinking 'Great I  
found a nut'  
"Where my Zanpaktu?" he asked, ignoring her questions.  
"I  
only found you" Erin replied getting annoyed at the fact he was ignoring  
her.  
"Damn it" he mumbled.  
"Look can you at least tell my your name and  
where your from?" Erin asked. The words flowed out a bit rude but he didn't seem  
to notice  
"Grimmjow, I'm from Hueco Moundo" he explained. Erin stared at him  
confused 'I've never heard of Hueco Mundo' she thought.  
"Grimmjow, will you  
let me finish dressing your wounds?" Erin asked after a long pause.  
He looked  
down at he bandages then look at Erin confused  
"Why are you helping me?" he  
asked " I'm a arrancar" he explained. Now it was Erin's turn to be  
confused  
"A what now?"  
"You a living being"  
"What?"  
"I doesn't  
matter, yes you can finish" he mumbled.  
Erin continued to take off the  
bandages then she applied the disinfectant followed by replacing the bandages.  
The whole time Grimmjow watched her intently. He couldn't understand why she was  
helping a complete stranger. Or how she could actually see him. Most of all he  
couldn't remember how got to the world of the living.  
Erin wanted to ask him  
more question but he looked too deep in thought. It was clear he didn't want to  
be disturbed.  
"Are you hungry?" Erin asked when she had finished.  
"No" he  
sneered. Erin jumped startled by his temper. With a sigh she grabbed the bowl  
and head down the stairs.  
"Angel the weathers still really bad" Erin mumbled  
glancing out the window. The wind still blew quick and strong. It was taking  
branches and derby along with it. The rain blurred everything. Angel scrapped  
the lead not giving up this time like she had the previous days.  
"Fine hold  
on, I got to make grumpy something to eat" Erin sighed dreading it.  
Erin  
walked into her kitchen towards the far cupboard where she kept the soups. She  
pulled out a chicken noodle soup and poured it into a pot, which she placed on  
the stove then turned it on. Whilst that began cooking she put the washable  
bandages in the washing machine and turned it on. It started rumbling loud.

Erin returned to the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster. Whilst  
waiting for that to heat up she stirred the now hot soup. Once the toast had  
popped she poured the cooked soup into a bowl which she placed on a tray along  
with salt, pepper, a spoon toast, a knife and a small piece of butter that you  
get in cafes.  
Concentrating Erin carried it up stairs  
"Here you go" She  
smiled  
"I said no" Grimmjow sneered  
"You haven't eaten in four days at  
least" Erin pointed out.  
"What!" He yelled  
Erin jumped spilling a bit of  
the boiling soup on her hand. Which hurt and made he flinch. Normally she would  
have split it but not today, thankfully.  
"You've been here for four days is  
I don't know how long you've been on the beach though" Erin explained. She put  
the tray down on the bed side table. Sucking the soup of her hand. Grimmjow  
flopped back placing his heavy head on the pillow.  
"I'm taking my dog for a  
walk, I'll be back in about twenty minutes" Erin smiled leaving the room. She  
ran down the stairs and put on all her winter clothing on. Then she grabbed the  
lead of the hook and clipped in onto Angel's collar with great difficulty as she  
waggled excitedly.  
As she stepped out the wind nearly swept her off her  
feet.  
"Jesus Christ!" She yelled surprised taking over. 'I swear if I get  
something' she thought struggling along.  
After about ten minutes Erin arrived  
at the place where she found Grimmjow.  
"Maybe his Zanpatou's here" she  
mumbled. Heading towards the waist high grass.  
She pushed through the  
uncontrollably swaying grass. Suddenly she stopped, she stood on something,  
something shiny. On closer expectation she realised it was a sword.  
"Wonder  
if this is what he was taking about, what do you think Angel" she called. She  
need to be loud for Angel to hear over the whistling of the wind and the  
drumming of the rain hitting objects around her.  
Erin grabbed the sword and  
staggered back home. She couldn't wait to get in to the warmth.  
As soon as  
she closed the door she immediately felt better. She un clip Angel then began  
taking off her winter clothes until she stood in her trickiest and goodie the  
rain had seeped through the supposedly water proof coat. her socks made  
squelching noises and she headed up stairs to get changed.  
Once she had  
replaced the wet clothes with warm dry pajamas. She headed into Grimmjow's room.

"Is this what you meant?" She asked holding the sword out for him  
"Where  
did you find it?" Grimmjow asked taking it off her  
"Where I found you, if  
you've lost anything else you can go yourself, weathers horrible. That why your  
not in a hospital" Erin explained. Suddenly Erin sneezed. Than another four more  
times.  
"Did you like the soup" She smirked noticing the empty  
bowl  
"Whatever" he mumbled frowning  
"Well there plenty more, if your still  
hungry, I advice you not to move to much so if you need me call me, I'll be down  
stairs" Erin explained followed by more sneezing  
'Ah don't tell me I'm  
getting a cold' she thought leaving Grimmjow alone. She took the tray down  
stairs and washed it up in the sink.  
Erin rummaged through a cupboard for a  
radio for Grimmjow to listen too. Finally she came across it. She brought it up  
stairs and plugged it in.  
"Would you like a bath of anything?, just let me  
know" Erin smiled 'Maybe I'm being to helpful' she thought. Grimmjow didn't say  
anything just starred at the radio blankly. Finally Erin caught on.  
"You can  
listen to it" She explained. He took his eyes off the radio. Now he was staring  
at Erin blankly  
"It's a radio" his expression never changed. 'Okay this is  
weird, maybe he's lost his memory'  
Erin turn the cd played part of it on,  
there wasn't a chance of it getting a signal with this weather. Suddenly music  
started playing. Grimmjow edged closer.  
"Music player?" he mumbled  
"Yes,  
I hope you don't mind this music, the radio wont get a signal in this weather"  
Erin explained.. Grimmjow looked intrigged. Suddenly it went off as well as the  
lights.  
"Ah the power" Erin yelled. "Stay still" the order came too late she  
heard a loud thud followed by a groan.  
"Damn it" Grimmjow yelled.  
"Right  
don't move! I'm going to look for some candles" She ordered again. Erin felt her  
way to the door there she could get her bearings. Once she felt the door she  
continued long the wall until she came to the corner. She then felt along that  
wall until she came to the chest of draws.  
Erin opened the second draw  
feeling around for the lighter and candle. After awhile she founded. She lit the  
candle now she could see. Grimmjow sat on the floor holding his chest  
"Are  
you okay?" Erin asked bending down to help him up.  
"I'm fine" He snapped,  
pushing her hand away Erin sighed and continued helping him up, ignoring to  
groans she placed him back on the bed. He sighed staring at her. He didn't  
understand her kindness.  
Suddenly she heard Angel bark  
"I'll be back in a  
second Angel doesn't like the dark" Erin sighed. She took out another candle and  
lit before heading to the dark hall way. She carefully descended down the stairs  
to where Angel hide under the table placed in the hall which the phone sat  
on.  
"There, there girl it's okay" Erin soothed she stroke Angel until she  
emerged from her hiding spot. Erin routed around draws finding as many candles  
as she could. All the while Angel clung to her side along the way she turned off  
all the switches that where on, that's all she need was the electrical to blow  
when the electric's finally turn back on.  
Once she had enough candles Erin  
headed back up stairs. She scattered some of them around Grimmjows room and lit  
them.  
"Enough light?" She asked.  
Grimmjow never replied.  
"What's  
wrong with your dog?" he asked just as Erin was about to leave the room.  
"Um  
I don't know, honestly I don't think she likes you and she doesn't like the dark  
on her own" Erin explained.  
"Uh can you tell me what you meant by how could  
I see you and what's an arrancar?" Erin asked hoping he would answer.

Grimmjow stared at her a while debating whether or not to tell her.  
"Do  
you know about hollows?" he asked hoping she did it would make it easier to  
explain.  
"Souls that change into monster souls" she asked.  
"Uh yeah, well  
I was one, then a soul reaper changed me into an arrancar" he continued  
"So  
your not a very nice person then" Erin smiled. His words didn't make her feel  
any less comfortable which took Grimmjow by surprise  
"Yes and I'm very  
dangerous. That why I don't understand why your helping me" he explained  
softer.  
"I didn't know you where an arrancar, but honestly I probably would  
have helped you anyway" Erin mumbled.  
"Why, I could have killed you or  
anything by now, I still might" Grimmjow pointed out. He really didn't  
understand this girl that helped him  
"Death isn't so bad" Erin sighed.  
Regretting starting the conversation.  
"What?, had it rough then" Grimmjow  
mumbled. It was so much a question  
"Something like that, now then do you want  
something to eat, I have an camping stove" Erin asked changing the subject  
quickly.  
"No" Grimmjow replied bluntly.  
"I think I have more of that soup  
you like" Erin smiled. Grimmjow looked at then looked away with out saying a  
word. Erin down to the basement with a candle looking for her old camping stuff.  
Once she found the stove and gas she brought It back up to the kitchen. Erin  
made chicken noodle soup and Chicken and Vegetable soup for her. Once they where  
both ready she brought Grimmjows up to him. He didn't take it again. But when  
she headed back up twenty minutes later he had finished.  
For three days the  
electric was out. The most annoying part for Erin was not being able to get a  
bath. Erin and Grimmjow would have long conversations when they where bored.  
Which Erin enjoyed and secretly so did Grimmjow. Erin began learning the real  
Grimmjow. The temper he processed his blood lust and his hatred for people that  
would talk down to him but none of it terrified. She could deny she did fear him  
but it was easy to ignore when they would talk. By now he was up and about a  
bit. Instead of them always sitting in his room they would sit in the kitchen.

As they where sitting at the table, a suddenly ding came from the microwave.

"Yes" Erin yelled happily. She turn the lights on. It worked. The electric's  
back on.  
Grimmjow watched her as she danced about checking everything on the  
bottom floor.  
The weather was still bad but she could take Angel for proper  
walks now. Which Angel loved.  
The next morning Erin got ready to take Angel  
for a walk.  
"Do you want to join me?" Erin asked just like the past three  
days, waiting for a no  
"Fine" he mumbled standing up. He was already changed  
ready for the cold. The clothes Erin saved surely came in handy.  
They headed  
out into the windy day. The sky was a little brighter today Erin felt happier  
already.  
Angel Excitedly walking along side Erin and Grimmjow, she had  
gotten use to having him around and so did Erin. In fact she sort of liked his  
company. She liked him, that scared her. He would leave once he was healthy  
probably head back to Hueco Mundo of something. Her face wore a sadden  
expression which Grimmjow noticed  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked. His  
words made her jumped and she glance up at this face. He had one of those faces  
that she just couldn't lie to not that she was a very good liar anyway  
"Well,  
you'll be leaving soon right, I mean once you healthy you'll be heading back to  
um Hueco mundo right " She asked  
"I will not be heading there" he snapped  
taking Erin of guard. She stumbled nearly hitting the floor Erin flinched ready  
for the pain, but nothing came. Grimmjow grabbed her by her coat holding her up.  
Once she had stood up straight Grimmjow let go.  
"I guess you don't like it  
there, what about your friends" Erin asked recovering  
"Arrancars don't make  
friends" Grimmjow replied bluntly  
"Awk are we not friends" Erin smirked.  
Secretly hoping her would say yes  
"I suppose" he mumbled looking away  
"So  
if not Hueco mundo then where?" Erin asked blushing slightly  
"I don't now  
this isn't my world" he explained  
"Well you can stay with me as long as you  
want, honestly I kind of enjoyed the company" Erin sighed. She never thought she  
would say that.  
Grimmjow didn't reply. He headed off towards a fallen down  
tree and plonked himself down. Erin walked over to him and sat down  
beside.  
"You really don't mind me staying then?" he asked after a long  
pause  
"No, stay as long as you like" She smiled. He didn't say anything  
again. The silence went on for a long time, but Erin didn't mind, neither did  
Grimmjow. Erin could see out the corner of her Grimmjow glancing at her. When he  
thought Erin was looking he would look away. This confused her.  
Angel  
suddenly started barking and waggling her tail.  
"What's up with her?"  
Grimmjow asked annoyed.  
"She want's of her lead" Erin replied. She called  
Angel over and let her off. Angel dashed down to the water and started splashing  
in it. Suddenly she stopped. Angel found a stick. She brought it back to Erin  
for her to throw. Which she did. Angel chased it then brought it back. She  
repeated this multiple times.  
Finally Erin began getting bored and her arm  
started hurting.  
"You ready to head back to the house?" She asked Grimmjow.  
He nodded and stood up along with Erin. Erin called Angel how for a chance came  
back straight away. They wall headed back to the warm house.  
Once they  
arrived they took of their winter clothing. Suddenly Grimmjow pin Erin up  
against the wall. Erin's brain took a while to register. Grimmjow held his face  
close to hers causing a crimson blush to form on her cheeks.  
"Grimmjow?" he  
stuttered. Confused by the suddenly aggression though he wasn't hurting her. The  
shock of it scared her more.  
"Am I scaring you?" he whispered his breath on  
her ear made her shiver  
"No" she managed to get out.  
The blush she wore  
deepened in colour. She could feel it. Just as Erin opened her mouth to speak  
Grimmjow pressed his lips against hers taking her by surprise. 'He was kissing  
her. Without think she kissed him back. Something in the back of her head told  
her not to but Grimmjow shut it up when he started trailing kisses down her  
neck. Erin let out a small barely audible moan. Finally the voice at the back of  
her mind brought her back to reality.  
"Grimmjow what are you doing?" She  
stuttered between moans.  
"What does it look like" his tone was muffled by her  
neck  
"Why?" her whispered was barely audible.  
"Do you not like it?" his  
tone was hypnotising she wanted to say yes. Tell him the truth but she knew she  
would regret it later.  
"That's not an answer" this time she pushed him back.  
He didn't put up a fight just mumbled stuff under his breath. He was panting  
slightly  
"Because, just because" Grimmjow growled before storming off towards  
his room.  
Erin stood there as minutes ticked by trying to understand what  
happened. She wanted to ask him but he was in a very bad mood. She knew better  
than to disturb him in this mood as the door slammed she jumped. 'He better not  
have broke my door' she thought. Erin walked into the kitchen to make herself a  
cup of tea.  
"Will I make Grimmjow one?" she asked Angel, not that she could  
talk back.  
"I think I will, I'm sure he's cold and it will give me an excuse  
to go up to him" she mumbled answering her question.  
Erin made the tea and  
carefully carried it up stairs. She had to use her foot to knock with her hands  
full  
"What?" she heard he was still angry.  
"Do you want some tea?" she  
called back. Suddenly the door flew open. His face was like thunder. He stalked  
back over to the bed. Erin walked in and placed his cup on the bedside  
cabinet.  
"Thank you" he mumbled.  
"Huh I'm sorry for upsetting you" Erin  
mumbled she starred the wooden floors which she stood on  
"Whatever" he sipped  
his tea then put it back.  
"Grimmjow I don't want to annoy you, why did you do  
that?" Erin asked readying herself for Grimmjow's temper to flare up  
He  
didn't say anything just stared at her for a while. Suddenly he stood up walking  
to the other side of the room then returning with a book he borrowed off  
her.  
It was Romeo and Juliet. He handed over to her.  
"They died for it"  
he mumbled. Grimmjow sat back down on the bed  
"What love?" she asked  
He  
nodded in reply  
"What are you trying to say?, you love me?" She asked  
confusion clear in her tone.  
"Yes" Grimmjow replied bluntly. Erin gasped, no  
one has ever even come close to loving her.  
"Wow that was unexpected, I  
thought you said Arrancars weren't capable of love" Erin asked  
"No I said  
Hollows can't love, Arrancars can" he mumbled in his normal bad tempered  
tone.  
Erin didn't know what took over but before they knew it she was kissing  
him. He didn't complain though and kissed her back.  
Things heated up from  
then.  
"Say it" Erin smiled leaning on her elbow so she could look him  
straight I the eye  
"Fine, I love you" he sneered. Erin kissed him  
again.  
"I love you too" she whispered pausing they kissed again. Once they  
need air they stopped Erin laid her head on his muscular, heeled torso.  
They  
remained like that for the rest of the day and night.  
In the morning. Erin  
got up to make breakfast. As she was flipping the pancakes two strong arms  
wrapped round her waist and a pair of smooth lips kissed her shoulder.  
~THE  
END~


End file.
